


Nothing comes easy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative outcome of season 4. Chris and Ryan plot murder, Toby tries to win Chris forgiveness. Business as usual in Oz then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing comes easy

Querns put the file down on his desk. He had to decide what to do with Beecher and Keller. The file on their mutual, bloody history was getting very long. Then again, he had other more pressing matters to attend to. He shrugged and decided to let them continue hashing out their problems. Maybe he’d get lucky and they’d finally kill each other.  
The new regime was firmly in place. There had been enough transfers and changes. Letting Adebisi take charge would work. He was not a man people liked to cross.

*

Keller paced the pod after lights out. Toby had tried to shank him and believed him capable of having Gary killed. And now he had to keep sharing a pod with him. Toby kept giving him longing, puppy dog looks. He needed a distraction or he’d throttle Toby right now. Someone had to die. Blood would be spilled and that would be immensely satisfying. Something to put a stop to Querns plans to let Adebisi run Em City. O’Reily would be a useful help; they had mutual goals after all. So who to kill? He knew with blinding clarity who he had to kill. Vern. And some of his little slaves as well. Like that fucker Robson who had his dick down Toby’s throat. He couldn’t do it too rashly, it had to be something subtle for a change. A few well placed depth charges. He chuckled to himself.

“Chris..” said Toby pitifully. “Please ..I..”  
“Shut the hell up Beech. I got nothing to say to you.” Not now. Not ever. Fucking pathetic little bitch.

*

“You want to kill Schillinger? Are you fucking nuts?” asked Ryan.  
“Lower your voice. You don’t want anyone to hear this”  
“Alright. Calm down K-boy. What do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know. Put a spanner in Querns’ works. A really big spanner. Maybe a bomb. Blow up a few Aryan cocksuckers, blame Adebisi,” he shrugged.  
And remove anyone who was a threat to his wellbeing. And Toby’s.  
“Sounds good. I think I know someone who can help,” said Ryan.  
Keller nodded. His anger receded a little. It felt good to do something like this, to mess with Querns’ fucking plans for a new EmCity.

*

Toby was quiet that night, not crying or begging. He knew how hopeless it was. Chris would never forgive him for assuming the worst of him. Holly was messed up after her ordeal and his grief over Gary was still raw. Chris had been seeing a lot of Ryan, no doubt planning something big. He could try to stop it. Or he could keep quiet, as a sign of loyalty. He needed Chris to survive in here, and he was eaten up with frustrated desire for him even now.

*

Ryan had a contact who had an untraceable powder that could be smuggled into Em City. Or more likely Unit B where the Aryans would open the mail. Toby had overheard a conversation and now he knew how big Chris plotted. He considered telling someone. Sister Pete or Said. They could help him decide what to do.

“You wont tell anyone about this,” said Chris.  
“You don’t have to kill Vern. I fucking hate him too, but this is crazy.”  
“Yeah. You’d know. If you tell anyone..” he added ominously.  
“What? You’ll kill me? Go right ahead.”  
“No. I’ll just not talk to you ever again.”  
“What difference is that from now? Listen Keller if you don’t forgive me right now I’ll tell someone.”  
“Are you trying to blackmail me Tobe? That’s so cute,” he said with a leer.  
“Yeah. Whatever. Forgive me and I’ll keep quiet. Quiet as a church mouse. I’ll do whatever you want..just please..”  
“You want forgiveness? You can’t force it.”  
“Yes I can. I know you can’t bring yourself to hurt me even now. You still want me. So take me back or I’ll tell Querns all about your grand scheme.”  
He meant every word.  
Chris sighed. Toby really was a pain in the ass. But he couldn’t hurt him. And he wanted nothing more than to fuck him right now.  
“Alright” he said. “I forgive you. I’ll take you back. But if you tell anyone about this then it’s off. That includes fucking Said and the nun, got it?”  
“Yes. I got it. Please just fuck me Chris.”  
Chris eyes were on him and his gaze was dark with pent up frustration and want. He reached for Toby and kissed him furiously on the mouth. He tore at the other man’s clothes and had him naked soon enough. They pushed against each other, biting every piece of skin that was exposed and ran nails down each other’s backs.  
Toby was on his hands and knees while Chris pounded him harshly, not caring who might see or hear. He could hear Toby’s gasps and moans and felt how tight he still was inside. They were both so close now; sweat mingling with the taste of blood in their mouths. Toby cried out and felt Chris’ cock move inside him, so deep at this angle that he was going to lose it any second now. He was forgiven and that was everything. Even if he had to sacrifice his morals and blackmail Chris into it. The guilt only made the pleasure more acute. The pain of Chris’ penetration was exactly the punishment he craved for his many sins. “Oh fuck,” he breathed. “Oh fucking god, that’s so good.”

Then he lost it and exploded into Chris’ hands. Keller followed soon after, pumping his release into the man he still loved, would always love.  
“Do you love me?” asked Toby.  
“What do you think? You had to blackmail me to fuck you.”  
“Shut up. You wanted this just as much as I did.”  
“Maybe I did. Maybe I love you. Now keep your goddam mouth shut so I can sleep.”  
Toby got to his feet and curled up in the bunk. He cried himself to sleep.

*

“So the package will arrive on Wednesday,” said Ryan. “What’s that mark on your neck? Did Beech get frisky last night?”  
Keller gave his patented don’t screw with me glare.  
“So how do we get some evidence into Adebisi’s pod? Place is well-guarded.”

“I know a guy,“ said Ryan. “He parties with Simon and he’s getting tired of taking it up the ass.”  
“He won’t talk?”  
“Nah. You just keep Beech nice and quiet and this’ll work like a charm.”  
Yeah. He’d keep Toby quiet. By fucking his brains out and pretending to have forgiven him. Still, it did feel good to be back with Beecher again. He especially liked it when Mondo Browne, who had looked covetously at Toby, saw just who he really belonged to.

*

Toby knew Chris would take some time to really forgive him but he also felt that it would be worth it. Worth Vern’s death even. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t want Vern dead after what he made his son do to Gary; and Holly and Harry would be safer this way. The rest of his family too. His guilt was the price he willingly paid to keep it that way. He had Andy and Hank Schillinger’s blood on his hands, so he was hardly innocent.

*

The package arrived on cue and killed Vern, Robson and five other Aryans. The blame was placed on Simon. Querns had to step down and McManus returned. Ryan arranged for his connection to be handsomely paid.

*

Toby felt his guilt even stronger, but in Chris’ arms the pain was almost bearable.  
“If you ever leave me” he said ”I’ll tell them what you did. Now tell me you really love me.”  
“I love you Toby. And me leaving is not something you have to worry about. “  
“Good, good. Now fuck me again.”  
“Slut.”  
“Your slut.”  
“Hell yes,” he breathed against Toby’s neck.

*

Ryan smiled. Such a nice little caper. Vern dead and Simon on death row. Life was sweet. Now if only he could see Gloria more often, he’d be in heaven. In the meantime he had a little brother to take care of. Maybe he could get Claire off his back somehow. Bitch was more difficult to get rid of than Vern had been. Ah well. Every day was a new opportunity to start a brand new scheme.

*

Simon and Moses had some things to bond over on Death Row. Shirley for one. Simon still felt anger for her rejection of him, but he did remember her fondly. Moses regaled him with tales of Shirley and Lopresti screwing. He spared him the horror of imagining Shirley with Vern.

*

The contract hit on Hank Schillinger came back to bite Toby in the ass, and his sentence got prolonged by twenty years. Chris tried not to seem too happy about it, even though he was. Toby made him promise never to whack Said. That way things were mostly okay. As okay as they get in Oz anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this unused Oz magi prompt way back from 2006.
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher / Keller  
> Keyword/Phrase: 'A few well-placed depth charges'  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Querns didn't separate Beecher and Keller in S. 4. Beecher has to work hard now to be forgiven, so no Mondo, no Shemin. Keller has come up with a briliant plan, has O'Reily helping in the fandango, but where will he be getting the 'ammunition'?  
> Scheming and murder, moderately angsty smut, sap.


End file.
